Honeymoon
Appearance Most dragons can't tell Honeymoon is a hybrid, and those who can agree she is the perfect mix of the two tribes. She is a deep, shimmering golden color with small dark brown spots and a cream underbelly. Her four wings sweep behind her and are curved to a rounded edge. Honeymoon's head is an elegant hybrid of a Leaf and HiveWing's form: arched and with well-defined jawbones. Her horns are solid, but point up at the ends like a LeafWing's. Personality Honeymoon is very confident in herself and her "charm", as she puts it. This is actually true; it she sets her mind to convincing somebody to do something, she will do it, no matter what. However, she is rather easily distracted and sometimes over''confident. Honeymoon makes up for this by remembering her past mistakes and flaws, as she has an excellent memory. Sometimes, her close friends have to rein her in so she doesn't get in trouble. Honeymoon recently has become tired of her acting career and the constant attention that it brings. History ''Note: this is after canon ''and fanon, so I'll be making things up.'' Honeymoon's early life was quite normal. Even then, before she gave awareness to hybrid discrimination, she didn't need to hide like some before her. Queen Wasp was long gone and hybrids were relatively accepted, with the queen being Queen Beetle, the most accepting queen since tyrannical Queen Wasp. In school, she discovered a passion and talent for acting, and got into a prestigeous school for acting built on a web uniting Jewel and Mantis Hives for easy access to both. Beetle died peacefully when Honeymoon turned 6, and Queen Termite took the throne. At seven, her acting career took off. Special Traits Confidence Honeymoon's confidence is through the roof. She believes she can do anything- you can be anything you put your mind to, right? Charm As mentioned before, Honeymoon is pretty charming. If she really wants someone to do something, unless they're actually mentally ill (psychopathy, sociopathy, etc.), she can convince them to do it. Trivia * Honeymoon's name is not, in fact, based on the "date" that newlywed couples will go on, and instead refers to her color- honey gold for her mainscales and a creamy "moon" color for her underbelly. * Honeymoon absolutely ''hates ''small spaces, but not to a phobic point. * Most of the media and her fans are aware she is a hybrid. Relationships Key add another symbol to increase ex.: (++)= very positive positive reaction- (+) neutral-positive- (+N) neutral- (N) neutral-negative- (-N) negative- (-) Mahogany- Mahogany, as her father, has a pretty good reputation with her. She would like to be able to spend more time with him and Bella. (+) Bella- Honeymoon enjoys having both her parents around, and she is thinking about drawing back from acting to spend more time with them. (+) Ivy- Ivy has been a close friend of Honeymoon's, along with Germanium, since childhood. They keep in touch and Ivy often travels with her. (++) Germanium- Honeymoon admires this feisty little hybrid for staying strong even throughout bullying. However, they have not talked in a while, so she would like to get back in touch. (+N) Flicker- Honeymoon sees her producer nearly every day for half of the week, so it would be awkward to have a bad relationship with him. However, they aren't exactly ''friends. ''She sees them as more of workmates. (N) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:HiveWings Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress